This invention relates to an analog timepiece, and more particularly to a setting element for controlling at least two clutch wheels of the analog timepiece.
To meet present consumer demands, electronic analog timepieces such as watches have been manufactured having multifunctions such as chronograph, alarm, elapsed time (i.e., timer) and the like. Multifunction electronic analog watches include an alarm, hour hand, second hand, minute hand and other analog indicators. One or more windows for exclusive multifunction use are typically provided at arbitrary positions on the watch face such as at the six o'clock position to indicate a special nontimekeeping function such as the alarm time. An auxiliary stem, in addition to the normally provided stem, and a switch button for switching into multifunction modes are required to practice the one or more other functions of the multifunction timepiece besides the usual time displaying function. The addition of multifunction indicators, stems and switches makes it possible to provide a variety of watch designs to cope with diversified consumer preferences and requirements. The auxiliary stems and switch buttons for changing into the multifunction modes and for correcting the displayed multifunctions are also used for correcting the standard time of day.
Conventional multifunction analog timepieces provide one setting element associated with each stem and switch button. Consequently, a plurality of setting elements are required. Each setting element corresponds to one of the multifunction displays and operates only one correcting (i.e. clutch) wheel. The setting elements (and correcting wheels) are separated from each other to accommodate the required spacing for displaying the multifunctions on the face of the timepiece. An analog multifunction timepiece of relatively large size and having a relatively thick body is required.
A conventional electronic analog timepiece also requires use of stem switches and switch buttons to correct the displayed multifunction which are difficult to operate. The resulting timepiece is difficult to use.
It is therefore desirable to provide a multifunction analog timepiece which requires a single setting element to control operation of the clutch wheels corresponding to each multifunction. The timepiece also should be relatively small in size and have a relatively thin body.